Ladies of the Caribbean
by tiddlywinx
Summary: The women of the pirates’ movies divulge their thoughts on the infamous captain. A series of oneshots.
1. Elizabeth

**I love Captain Jack and I wanted to explore the different facets of his personality. I thought the best way to go about doing so was through women, his one "weakness" (if we can call it that). I plan on this being four chapters.**

**

* * *

Elizabeth**

Peas in a pod, he said. Rubbish. As if I were anything like that smelly thief.

Well, I did kill him. That simply makes me a pirate, or one who cares to survive instead of facing sudden death by a giant squid. I'd rather like to think I fit the latter. Pirate generally has a more unhygienic connotation, and survival serves as the best excuse for once rash actions. And my poor Will! How could he ever think I would love a man like Jack Sparrow?

One has to admit, though, the captain is quite dashing underneath all those layers of dirt. But love? Love requires a certain kind of stability and trust. Will is similar to a favorite dress that one wears over and over again. One never tires of it, and instead, grows to love the piece of clothing more over time. Jack is not that dress. Jack is the corset one wears to make others envious, to feel desired and lusted after. But in the end, the corset results in dizziness, headache, or even death. It is not something to be worn for too long. Jack is alluring but dangerous, and he knows this all too well.

There is also a vulnerability not easily detected by even those close to Jack. He has a conscious, though dulled after years of piracy. It remains, gnawing at his mind, and would drive him to madness if he did not listen to it occasionally. His weakness for females stems from his respect. Women can be equally manipulative, equally clever, and equally seductive as he is. Mostly, his respect for women glosses over their tempting nature. He clouds his judgement, leaving his mind unprotected and susceptible to attack. I would know. I took advantage of such an "opportunity".

I do not regret my relationship with the captain. For once, I owe him thanks. He saved my life and my husband's, but my gratitude will not extend more than a smile. Jack Sparrow is still a pirate and a persuasive one at that.

* * *

**Please review if you feel so inclined. I appreciate any constructive criticism you have to offer, but please, no flames. They won't help me improve my writing and are generally a waste of text.**


	2. Giselle

**Updated by the end of week, as promised. I wrote like I imagine Giselle would speak, with a thick London accent. I'm American, so please correct me if I've made her sound completely wrong.**

* * *

**Giselle**

Cap'n Jack Sparrow is a interestin' specimen of a man. Many a lass gave their 'earts to him, only to receive them torn into pieces. I was ne'er one to make that mistake. 'ad me head on straight right from the start.

I met the Cap'n in a lil' bar down near the docks. Seemed strange for such a well about cap'n to at the docks, but that's Jack, ne'er one to predict. Young I was, but not naive. I 'ad my fair share of 'eartache already, an' I wasn't 'bout to ask for another round.

"_Pop in for a visit, eh?" I asked, rasin' me 'ead so I could look a bit older._

_He gave me the warmest smile. By gods, that man 'ad the nicest face. A girl could lose 'erself if she wasn't watchin'. "Aye. Just a visit."_

_I sat me fine self down in a chair next to 'im. "Will ye be needed some company then?"_

"_That'll do," he said, putting an' arm 'round me waist. 'e wasn't rough or greedy, just content with 'is arm 'round a nice lookin' girl in a shoddy bar off the coat o' Tortuga._

That was when it got a bit 'ard not to fall for 'is charm. 'round his crew mates 'e laid it on me like butter to toast. _Giselle, be a darling and fetch me some rum. Why, yes, I 'ave seen the Great Wall of those China men. You name the treasure, an' I'll find it for you, love._

Words, words, words. All 'ot air an' pillow stuffing, in me 'umble opinion. Least that's wot I told meself so I wouldn't get wrapped 'round his finger. 'e was a consistent one; I'll give 'im that. Always visited me when 'e came to port. A terrible man for money, though. Ne'er paid for 'is services. I found meself in need of a bit o' piracy. Once a month, when Jack came 'round for some "pleasurable company", I made right sure 'e was drunk of 'is arse. After "servicing" 'im, I'd dress an' take the contents o' 'is purse with me, leavin' only two doubloons so 'e could get out of the docks. Jack was ne'er to pleased with our transaction, but 'e'd start to forget an' come to me the next time.

I started to feel 'is boredom after 'bout a year. 'e came by less an' less. I should 'ave expected it, 'im bein' such a fickle man an' all. Always goin' out for some adventure or another, an' ne'er content with settlin' for just one thing. Me lass Maria told me that 'e started seein' some lil' tart named Scarlett. Well that fired me up like a hot kettle. I was 'bout to go set 'im in 'is place when suddenly I thought, _By God, Giselle, ye've fallen for 'im._ Impossible.

_Improbable_, Jack would 'ave said.


	3. Scarlett

**Scarlett**

There's nothin' quite as satisfyin' as the sting of a fresh slap upon my hand. Jack Sparrow deserved it, he did. I'd spend a good month tryin' to win him over from that blondie, Giselle. Ugh, what a name. She ain't even French.

Jack said he prefers redheads anyways. Calls me his lil' "fireball". I'll tell you one thing. He's got his head full of air if he thinks I'll fall for those kind of sentiments. He does know just how to make a lass feel special, though. Bought me a necklace once, with a big red rock in the middle of it. Said it was a ruby, an' that it reminded him of me. Well, I nearly blushed down to my toes. No one's given me somethin' like that.

I pawned it three days later. Got a good price, by my standards. Turns out Jack's only a liar half the time. The jeweler tol' me the thing was real ruby. Imagine that. Got me out of two month's worth of whorin'.

I'll never make the mistake of lovin' the man. He's handsome and clever, but unshackled. Do I envy that kind of freedom? Of course. Sometime I wish he'd take me wiv' him.


End file.
